κissiи' u
by Perfect Hell
Summary: Lo miré detenidamente y enseguida me pregunté; como, cuando y porque me había encontrado con este chico tan… lindo ? tal vez nunca lo sabré, pero de una cosa estoy segura es que si me dieran a elegir entre ir a Francia o a Positano, elegiría Positano.


**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola! Aquí dejandoles un **One-shot**, espero les guste, me inspire en la cancion de Miranda Cosgrove xD...

**F**anfic Dedicado: LiL_EmO (Por ser una gran seguidora de mis historias, Gracias! xD)

**D**isclaimer: Demashitta! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen. Esa es la cruda realidad, aunque… podría secuestrar a las chicas y chicos Z ¬w¬ xD… no me demandarían.

**A**dvertencias: Amm... dejenme ver creo que mucho Romance xD... cuidado, puede causar que se les suba el azucar xD

* * *

**๋****• **Kissin' u **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL **๋****•**

— ¿Qué te parece el lugar, hija? — escuché a mi padre hablar, estábamos de vacaciones en Positano, Italia. Un lugar hermoso debo admitirlo. Veía el pueblo, con varias casas y lugares rústicos. Hermoso.

—Lindo…— fue lo único que salió de mis labios. Mis hermanos estaban más o igual de embobados que yo. Mi madre veía a mi padre de forma tierna, al parecer aquí es donde vinieron de luna de miel. Mi familia y yo fuimos a registrarnos a un hotel que había cerca de ahí llamado "Le sirenuse". Raro nombre, pero oigan esto es desconocido para mí. Una vez ingresados en nuestra respectiva habitación, yo empecé a desempacar esta habitación era genial. Los sillones, la cama, los muebles… todo llevaba un toque blanco. Al lado de mi habitación estaba la de mis hermanos, y en la de enfrente la de mis padres. Empecé a desempacar, tomándome una foto dentro del cuarto, en el balcón con el que contaba esto e incluso en el espejo. No soy muy fotogénica, pero mis amigas me pidieron fotos. Así como ellas me traerían de sus viajes también. Fui a recorrer el hotel. Llevaba una blusa holgada blanca… con unas manchas negras y rojas. Junto con unos jeans de color negro y unas zapatillas de ballet color negro. Mi cabello corto era alborotado por el aire que corría en ese lugar.

Llegué a una alberca, esta tenía una pintura enfrente de ella. Unas sirenas al parecer. Ahora ya sé porque el nombre. Observé el restaurante, con el que contaba ese lujoso hotel. Mi estómago gruño exigiéndome que lo alimentara, yo me adentré. Pude observar unas hierbas enredadas en la blanca pared, se veía genial como adorno. Me pregunté si se podía hacer eso en mi cuarto, reí ante mis pensamientos y me senté en una de las mesas. Un camarero—al parecer— se acerco a mí y me dio una carta de menú. Yo leí lo que servían ahí. No entendía nada de lo que decía la carta, así que mejor decidí salir de ahí. Avergonzada, porque muchas parejas se me quedaban viendo.

Informé a mis padres acerca de que iba a salir a dar una vuelta, me fui junto con mis hermanos. A pasear, y para que si nos perdíamos, nos perdiéramos los tres juntos.

—Ja, ja, ja— se carcajeo Shou. Mi hermano menor. Al enterarse de lo que me había pasado, yo fruncí el ceño y apreté mis puños.

— ¡Cállate, Shou! — le grité, Dai nos trataba de separar.

—Ya basta chicos, compórtense—. Se fue caminando, con las manos en sus bolsillos. Si, mi hermano mayor era muy maduro. Cambié de parecer al notar como este trataba de conquistar a una positana italiana, o como se llamen aquí. Shou y yo nos miramos, comenzando a reír cuando notamos que Dai era abofeteado por la chica pelirroja. Él se acerco a nosotros molesto.

—Oye nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que seas rechazado por una italiana…— le dije burlándome de él. Iba a comenzar a discutir cuando vimos una elegante pizzería, han notado que todo aquí es elegante (?)

Fuimos a la pizzería, y comimos una rica pizza. Lógico ¿no? Yo decidí dar una vuelta al pequeño pueblo, mis hermanos decidieron ir a buscar "novia" o al menos Dai decidió eso. Ya que Shou se rehusaba, pero fue amenazado por un puño.

Iba caminando tranquilamente, todo se veía demasiado bien. Los niños corrían por el pequeño parque con el que contaba el pueblo, las señoras caminaban con unos vestidos tradicionales de ahí. Una de ellas se me acerco y me ofreció un lindo sombrero negro. Yo le traté de explicar que no tenía dinero, pero al parecer ella insistía en que me lo quedara. Yo me lo puse, y agradecí como mil veces a la señora. Era pequeño no muy alto, se veía bien. Aparte no podía rechazar un regalo, sería de mala educación. Seguí caminando por las calles del pueblo, venía demasiada distraída cuando…

— ¡Aaaayyy! — tropecé con algo. O más bien con alguien, un chico. Me sonrojé de inmediato al notar como estaba, ya que él me había atrapado. Me levanté excusándome.

—Sé que no entiendes mi idioma, pero lo siento deberás. Soy muy estúpida por no fijarme por donde voy. Lo siento, enserio. — tragué saliva, al ver que él me veía sonriendo. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso le había causado gracia?

—Descuida, es mi culpa por ponerme a pintar en cualquier lado. — yo me desconcerté, él sabía mi idioma. Genial, ahora me sentía más avergonzada.

—Toma…— bajé la mirada y noté mi regalito en su mano. Yo le agradecí, y mire la pintura que estaba haciendo. Era hermosa, parecía tan real. Miré la mano del chico, esta estaba llena de tiza. Lo miré detenidamente: su cabello negro hacia resaltar esos ojos verdes, que te lograban intimidar en cuanto te veían. Su blanca piel, parecía de porcelana misma. Desaparto el mechón que cubría uno de sus ojos y pude admirar una hilerita de piercings en su oreja. Él me volteo a ver y me sonrió, yo desaparté mi mirada rápidamente. Genial, ahora pensaría que soy una chica loca que con solo conocer a un chico se alborota como perra en celo.

—Linda pintura…— comenté tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo. Él rio un poco y me dio un leve «Gracias».

—Aunque no sé, si sea el mejor trabajo que haya hecho. — se paro y se puso a mi lado. Yo lo volví a mirar como estúpida. Si eso era, como una estúpida. —No te eh visto por aquí, eres ¿nueva? —

Yo asentí, no sabía ni lo que había dicho pero… si.

—Ah… ya veo. Y… ¿Dónde te estas hospedando? — eso si me ayudo a salir de mi trance.

—En el hotel, Le Sirenue o algo así.

—Le Sirenuse— me corrigió él. Yo le sonreí, asintiendo, haciéndole saber que ese era el lugar. —El hotel más lujoso del lugar—. Él me miro, pude notar que era más alto que yo.

—Ah…— no sabía que decir, quiero decir. Esta situación es muy incomoda. Me esperaría esto de Momoko o Miyako u otra chica femenina… menos de mí.

— ¿Quieres un guía? — me pregunto, yo asentí. Él recogió sus gises y los coloco en un tipo maletín de pintor. Empezó a caminar y yo lo seguí, él me explicaba cada lugar de ahí. — ¿Quieres dar un paseo? — yo miré a donde estaba señalando, vi a un señor arriba de una carroza jalada por unos hermosos caballos negros.

—Me gustaría, pero no tengo dinero. — comenté volteándolo a ver, pero al parecer él ya se había adelantado; me hizo una seña de que me acercara y subimos los dos a la carroza. Yo me sentía muy nerviosa, y ni siquiera sabía porque. Saqué mi cabeza por la ventana, agarrando mi sombrero para que no se fuera a caer. Miraba la ciudad, esta era una forma muy divertida de mirarla.

— ¿Cuánto va a costar esto? — le pregunté metiendo mi cabeza y volteándolo a ver.

—Nada.

—Es enserio, yo te pagaré. Solo que ahorita no traigo…

—No te estoy cobrando. Además, Pat es un buen amigo mío, así que supongo que me saldrá económico el recorrido. — lo miré, y pude notar sus vestimentas. Eran sencillas, al parecer era humilde.

—Estas seguro que…

—Si.

Fue lo único que me contesto. Yo sonreí, y de nuevo miré por la ventana. El recorrido acabo cerca de la playa, yo me bajé y miré asombrada ese bello lugar. Juraría que podía sentirme ya surfeando entre esas olas, volteé a ver al chico que… aun no le había preguntado su nombre. Que estúpida—no hace falta decirlo— soy. Lo miré hablar con el señor de la carroza, este asintió y se marcho de ahí.

—Oye… ¿Cuánto te cobro? — pregunté, al menos quería ayudarle con la mitad. Él negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar.

—Te diré como puedes pagarme.

Yo esperé impacientemente a que acabara de decir. Juro que si me ofrecía _sexo_, lo golpearía hasta matarlo. No es porque el chico se viera así, pero oigan… es un **hombre**. Él abrió la boca y termino de decirme.

—Dime tu nombre.

Yo enrojecí ante mis pensamientos. Vaya que si lo estaba juzgando mal.

—Kaoru, Matsubara Kaoru. — contesté con cierto orgullo. Ya que llevar el apellido Matsubara era un honor para mí.

—Mucho gusto, Kaoru. Mi nombre es Butch, Him Butch. — Him, me sonaba. Había escuchado ese apellido en alguna parte, pero que rayos… no era momento para pensar en eso.

—El gusto es mío, Butch.

—Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos. — señalo el mar que estaba enfrente de nosotros, yo sonreí. Él se saco su par de tenis y comenzó a caminar en la arena.

—Ven o… no te gusta ensuciar tus pies. — arqueé una ceja y me quite mis zapatos. Los aventé donde él había dejado los suyos. Yo corrí hacia él, él empezó a correr por la playa. Cualquiera que nos viera diría que éramos novios… y muy enamorados. Él me cargo, cosa que me sorprendió.

—Ahora si, Kaoru. Vamos a bañarte. — escuché que me dijo, yo empecé a gritar y a reírme a más no poder.

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No! — grité riéndome. Dios, ya no sabía si seguir gritando o reírme. No podía hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Sentí, que me arrojo al mar. Yo me aferré a él, llevándomelo junto a mí. Estuvimos jugando un rato entre las olas, él se me acerco… demasiado. Quedando nuestros rostros demasiado juntos, él me miraba detenidamente. Yo empecé a ponerme nerviosa, mis mejillas ardían. Intenté decir algo pero… no podía. Gracias a Dios una ola interrumpió ese momento. Arrastrándonos a los dos debido a la fuerza que llevaba, comenzamos a reír cuando salimos del mar. Mis ropas al igual que las de él, escurrían demasiado. Yo me sonrojé al recordar lo sucedido, quiero decir si esa ola no hubiera llegado… tal vez… tal vez nos hubiéramos besado. No, de seguro es una de mis suposiciones locas. Él no parecía interesado en mí o ¿sí? Además yo… yo no estaba interesada en él. Caminé junto a él por las calles, ambos descalzos, ambos empapados y… ambos sonrientes por alguna extraña razón. De acuerdo dejen de verme así, pero si es extraña, al menos para mí.

— ¿Quieres ir mañana a ver algunas pinturas mías? — me pregunto cuando llegamos a la entrada del hotel. Unos trabajadores de ahí se le quedaban viendo, como si lo conocieran. No le tomé importancia y asentí.

—Gracias, me divertí mucho.

—Yo igual, gracias a ti.

Yo reí y me despedí de él. Cuando entré al hotel, mis hermanos me veían burlones.

—No se atrevan—. Les advertí, sospechando lo que estaban planeando hacer.

— ¡Oh Dai, como me encantas!

—Oh Shou, como lo supiste. Tú también me encantas.

Genial, lo único que me faltaba eran las burlas de ellos dos.

—Él es un amigo solamente. — les dije, cuando ellos empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

—See… amigos…

—Esta bien, hermanita, no diremos nada. — Dai alzo y bajo las cejas consecutivamente. Como dando a suponer algo y dándome pequeños codazos.

—Que es mi amigo. — me enojé y salí de ahí, subiendo a mi habitación. Salí al balcón molesta, me recargue viendo el mar a lo lejos. Sonreí, al recordar lo sucedido. Miré la ciudad se veía hermosa de noche, todo iluminado. Quería gritar, pero me limité a hacerlo. Suspiré y volví a mi habitación, dispuesta a quitarme la ropa mojada, darme una ducha y dormir profundamente. Mañana sería un gran día, también.

* * *

El sol pego en mi rostro, yo fruncí el ceño. Esa molesta estrella de "cabellos rubios", algún día me las pagaría. Algún día yo interrumpiría su sueño. Sonreí y abrí mis ojos poco a poco. Me levanté, bañé y cambié con una blusa verde con una extraña figura de manchas negras, se han dado cuenta que me gustan las cosas con manchas, me puse un short negro, con unos tirantes que caían a los lados. Y el calzado… el mismo de ayer. Miré el sombrero y me lo puse, me miré al espejo y reí al ver como me veía. Salí de mi habitación, mis padres y hermanos me esperaban en el pasillo. Mis hermanos me miraron pícaramente, yo los fulminé con la mirada. Pasamos de nuevo al restaurante, al menos la gente ya no me miraba. Me senté junto con mi familia en una elegante mesa. Mi padre pidió algo que…no pude entender. Aun así, esta delicioso. Un plato tenía una comida que se veía media rara, como si estuviera… ¿viva?

Definitivamente prefiero la pizza. Acabamos de almorzar, yo fui al balcón que había en ese hotel. Pasé por la gran sala y pude admirar la pintura de tres pequeños niños y un hombre mayor, pero joven al parecer. A lo mejor él es el dueño del lugar, aunque uno de sus hijos me parece haberlo visto en algún lado. En fin, acababa de llegar y ya estaba alucinando; me dirigí al balcón y me senté en una de las sillas de playa que había ahí. Bastante cómodas, si puedo decir. La vista se veía demasiado hermosa, el pueblo parece pequeño pero desde ahí se veía muy grande. El mar me hacia recordar, ciertas cosillas de ayer, recuerdos que hacían que mis mejillas tomaran un color carmesí. Pude también admirar la catedral que había ahí, en Positano. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por un joven, al parecer trabajaba ahí.

—Disculpe, ¿usted es la señorita Matsubara?

Yo dudé un momento. No podía darme el lujo de contestar así como así, que tal si querían sacarme del hotel. Después de un momento asentí, me entrego una nota y se fue. Yo vi la nota en mi mano, la abrí y me sorprendí al ver lo que decía.

_"¡Hola, Kaoru! Espero aun te acuerdes de mí. El chico de ayer, que te arrojo a la playa je, je. Quería decirte que estoy afuera, no me dejaron pasar. Tal vez me confundieron con un vagabundo je, je. Bueno, espero que te den esta nota al menos; estoy afuera, enfrente del hotel. Ojala que salgas, sino me desilusionare. Atte. Butch"_

Reí ante esto, me pare y caminé hasta la entrada del hotel. Lo miré ahí parado, cruzado de brazos, recargado en una pared, sonriéndome. Dios, era demasiado bello para ser real. Venía con unos jeans algo rotos, una polera verde. De hombre, obviamente. Y unas sandalias al parecer algo gastadas.

— ¡Hola! — le sonreí al acercarme, él me contesto el saludo.

—Pensé que no vendrías…— Butch dejo de recargarse en la pared y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Yo arqueé una ceja.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? — pregunté.

—No lo sé, tal vez… ¿Por qué no soy de tu categoría? — se encogió de hombros, y empezó a caminar, yo también empecé a caminar a su lado.

— ¿De mi categoría? Ja, ja, ja— carcajeé un poco—Por favor, yo no soy ninguna niña rica, si eso es lo que piensas. Mi padre gano un viaje para cinco personas a este hotel… es por eso que vinimos, sino… ni siquiera te conociera.

Él se detuvo y me volteo a ver sorprendido. Yo lo miré y bajé la mirada rápidamente; me sentía nerviosa, al ver como me veía detenidamente.

—Yo… lamento si te molesta eso. Pero, mi familia es de clase media nada más.

—Claro que no me molesta, solamente me sorprendí un poco. Aquí es…— paramos en un lugar tipo vecindad, subimos por algunas escaleras rechinantes. Y él saludaba a sus vecinos. O al menos supongo que ahí vivía. Había macetas en el pasillo donde íbamos, una bomba de agua no paraba de gotear, en la planta baja contaban con varios lavaderos; pude observar a varias señoras lavando, tal vez chismeando acerca de los maridos de las otras. Unos perros ladraban, correteando a los niños que jugaban ahí. Un rico olor salía de cada casa, al parecer se encontraban cocinando. Se podía ver también algunas ropas tendidas, algunas húmedas otras secas. Un anciano se mecía constantemente en su silla mecedora. Al fin paramos en una puerta color marrón, Butch metió una llave algo oxidada, y abrió. Dejando a mi vista, un cuarto lleno de pinturas. Por inercia abrí la boca, al igual que mis ojos.

—Son muchísimas—. Fue lo único que pude decir.

—Si. Me encanta pintar.

—Eres muy bueno en esto, sabes…— le mencioné al ver el paisaje de Positano. Un momento, este paisaje ya lo eh visto antes. Como pudo pintar este paisaje si yo lo vi desde el balcón de "Le Sirenuse". Quise preguntar, pero me abstuve a ello.

— ¿Quién es ella? — pregunté al ver a una mujer realmente hermosa. Si me decía que era su novia o esposa, moriría en ese momento. Él miro melancólicamente la pintura, sonrió. Al parecer le tenía demasiado cariño. La mujer era pelirroja, de ojos verdes y con unas pequeñas pecas adornando sus mejillas.

—Es Karin Him, mi madre. —Genial, yo me sentí fatal con eso. —Ella murió, a mi corta edad. Doce años tenía, cuando ella partió.

Acaso… ¿Quería hacerme sentir más mal, de lo que ya estaba? Mi respuesta… si. Definitivamente lo estaba logrando.

—Yo… lo siento, no debí preguntar. — dije sintiéndome la más estúpida de las personas. Él me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Descuida, tú no sabías. Además mi madre me dejo un recuerdo bueno, no malo. Es por eso que no me duele recordarla. — él dejo la pintura en unas cosas esas, que ocupan para recargar el cuadro cuando están pintando. La verdad no sé como se llaman. Aun así, a pesar de lo que me dijo me sentía mal; me abracé a mi misma, y volteé a ver las pinturas esta vez sin preguntar nada.

—Quita esa cara, que parece que hubieras cometido un asesinato. — escuché que me dijo él, riendo un poco. Yo le sonreí, era lo único que podía hacer después de todo.

—Y… ¿no tienes hermanos? — pregunté, regañándome a mi misma; debido a que supuestamente yo… me iba a quedar con la boca cerrada esta vez.

—Pues… si. Tengo dos, uno mayor y otro menor que yo.

—Ya veo. — me sorprendí al ver una pintura muy parecida a la que había visto hoy en el hotel. Esos niños se parecían demasiado. No, no se parecían. Eran iguales, los mismos diría yo.

—Son… ¿ustedes? — pregunté.

—Si, él es Brick— señalo al niño pelirrojo, con ojos color sangre que había ahí. Después señalo al rubio con pecas en las mejillas, y ojos azules como el cielo. —Él es Boomer. Y este soy yo.

Señalo al último, que estaba en medio de los dos. Cabello negro azabache. Y ojos verdes, el único que no sonreía. Al menos los otros dos tenían una pequeña sonrisa formada en su rostro. Más el rubio.

—Que lindo. — susurré sin pensar, lo volteé a ver rápidamente y él se rio, dándome un leve «Gracias». Yo no sabía que decir, él me estaba mirando detenidamente. Yo miraba el suelo, sintiendo su mirada sobre mí.

Incluso el piso con algunas cuantas ranuras era más interesante que verlo a él. Al menos, el suelo, no me ponía nerviosa. Sentí un leve escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, no podía pensar en nada para remediar lo que dije. Quiero decir si es lindo pero, ¿Por qué rayos tuve que pensarlo en voz alta?

—Yo…amm… ¿Cuántos años tienes? — ok, la pregunta más boba que eh escuchado o más bien, dicho en mi vida.

—Diecinueve y ¿tú? — me contesto y pregunto sumamente tranquilo, como puede estar tan tranquilo. ¡Por Dios! Yo me estoy muriendo de los nervios, un momento, dijo… ¿Diecinueve? Genial, ahora pensaría que era una completa niña.

—Quince, casi dieciséis.

—Ya veo…— escucho que me dice, yo pongo un puchero en mi rostro. Como quisiera ser mayor en este momento. Sentí un vacío instalarse en mi interior, eso ya no era posible por más que quisiera.

— ¿Quién es ella? — pregunté, al ver a una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas, esta tenia una gran sonrisa formada en su rostro.

—Es… mi novia—. De acuerdo, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sentí ganas de llorar, pero me contuve.

—Es… muy linda. — sentí mi voz quebrarse, tenia que salir en este preciso momento. Quería correr de ahí, cuando afortunadamente para mi buena suerte. Me llego un mensaje de mi hermano mayor, diciéndome que íbamos a salir que me apurara.

—Yo, me tengo que ir. Lo siento, y gracias por mostrarme esto. — dije algo apurada, ya no aguantaba estar ahí. Él, me miro extrañado; yo me despedí con un ademan de manos y salí corriendo de ahí. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y me fui de ahí, sentí que las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por mis mejillas. Corrí tan deprisa que ni cuenta me di de cuando llegué al hotel. Limpié mis lágrimas antes de entrar y cambié mi expresión de tristeza por una alegre; no quería preocupar a mi familia. Entré y los vi ahí, tan unidos como siempre. Yo me les uní, quería olvidar por un momento lo que había pasado hace unos cuantos momentos. La familia Matsubara salió feliz del hotel, mi padre iba con el brazo sobre los hombros de mi madre. Mis hermanos y yo íbamos jugando, a quien golpeaba más fuerte. Es doloroso, pero es divertido. Carcajeé un poco al ver que mi hermano menor se retiraba del juego. Yo ya tenía mi brazo morado, al igual que el de mi hermano.

—Vamos ríndete, Dai— yo lo golpeé fuertemente y el soltó un quejido de dolor. Mis padres ya sabían como jugábamos así que se limitaban a decirnos algo. Como dicen: "El que juega se aguanta".

—Olvídalo, hermanita—. Esa maldita palabra me hacia rabiar. Siempre me trataba como una niña pequeña, y la verdad no lo quería recordar y menos ahora. Yo me limite a soltar un grito al sentir el puñetazo de él, en mi brazo. Yo froté un poco y sentí un poco de alivio; reí un poco al ver como mi mamá le daba un coscorrón a Dai. Fuimos a la playa, miré el mar y recordé aquel momento. Solté un suspiro, estaba triste todavía. Saqué mis zapatos y empecé a jugar con el viento. El cual parecía divertirse con mis vestimentas, ya que soplaba fuertemente agitándolas. Mis hermanos y yo comenzamos a correr por la playa, ellos me mojaban y yo también. No podía dejarlos ganar la guerra de agua que había comenzado. Nuestros padres nos llamaron, era hora de comer. Mis hermanos se echaron a correr dejándome hasta atrás. Yo empecé a caminar tranquilamente; vi a Butch a lo lejos, al parecer venia con una chica. Una vez que me hube acercado lo suficiente, pude ver que se trataba de su novia. Al parecer él no me vio. ¿Por qué me notaría, si esta muy bien acompañado? Yo negué con mi cabeza y me fui a la cabaña restaurant que había en la playa—donde estaba mi familia— me adentré en el lugar, cuando escuché que gritaron: "Felicidades". Si, mi cumpleaños era mañana. Yo reí levemente al ver a todos con gorrito. Quería llorar, mi familia siempre había estado ahí para mí; y eso me hacia realmente feliz.

Mi padre se me acerco y me entrego un estuche de guitarra con un lindo moño verde de regalo. Lo abrí y pude apreciar la guitarra blanca, con mi nombre en letra cursiva escrito en esta. No pude evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, abracé a mis padres y hermanos. Nos prepararon una mesa cuando escuché la campanita de la puerta anunciar la llegada de algunos clientes. Yo volteé a ver y entristecí al ver quienes eran. Butch me miro, su mirada se le notaba algo triste, su novia parecía una chica rica. No se veía para nada humilde.

—Joven Him, me alegra su visita. Su padre me informo que hoy iba a esperar la llegada de sus hermanos, ¿cierto?

Vi como Butch asentía, al parecer no esperaba encontrarme aquí. Yo le desvié la mirada. Ellos se sentaron—para mi buena suerte— en una mesa frente a la nuestra. Pude notar que él me miraba de reojo, yo trataba de ignorarlo, entiéndanme… trataba. Pero no podía.

—Canta una canción, Kaoru— me pidió Shou, yo lo volteé a ver, impresionada y sonrojada; ya que sabía que él había escuchado.

—Shou, yo…

—Por favor…— me pidió, mi pequeño hermano. Yo suspiré y asentí, alborotando su cabello. Yo me paré y le susurré «En la playa, te cantaré». Ya que observé a los hermanos de Butch llegar, como lo supe, tal vez porque fueron hacía él y lo saludaron con familiaridad. O tal vez fue porque se parecen a los niños del cuadro, yo que sé. Mi familia se emociono un poco al oír mi aceptación para cantar, se levantaron, papá fue a pagar. Yo pude sentir antes de salir, la mirada de Butch, pero me abstuve a voltear. Yo me senté en un tronco que había ahí, saqué mi nueva guitarra, mientras tanto mi familia se sentaba alrededor mío. Empecé a tocar una canción, que me salió de la nada. Era como si contara todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Empezó algo triste la canción después decidí ponerle ritmo—Ja, ja, ja… realmente me estaba divirtiendo— vi como Butch salía, pero sin su novia. Seguido de sus hermanos, no le tomé importancia, seguí cantando era lo único que me tranquilizaba. Noté que él paro su andar, justamente donde estábamos. Yo acabé de cantar y lo miré, él sonrió. Cuando escuché el grito de una chica, mi mirada se poso en la entrada del restaurant, era la novia de Butch; la cual se veía demasiado enojada y pude notar que lloraba. Los hermanos de Butch se me quedaron viendo, como si fuera un bicho raro al que quisieran examinar. Yo me les quedé viendo, fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué tanto me miraban?

— ¡Dejen de mirarme como si fuera un bicho raro! — grité, guardé mi guitarra y me fui de ahí enojada. Lo sé, fui muy drástica pero oigan no me gusta que se me queden viendo. Sabía que mi familia se había sorprendido, pero por una extraña razón no me seguían. En fin, llegué hasta mi habitación y me encerré. ¡Que se creen! Solo porque sean ricos pueden engañar a la gente de esa forma. ¿Ricos? Si, eso es… de camino a mi habitación pude notar otro cuadro, un nuevo cuadro, donde estaba Butch y sus hermanos. Eran los dueños de ese lujoso hotel, casi podría decirse que los dueños de todo Positano. Estúpido, lo odio. No porque sea rico, si no por mentirme. Abracé mi almohada fuertemente, saqué mi guitarra y empecé a tocar esa canción. Anotándola al mismo tiempo. Salí al balcón de mi habitación y empecé a cantar a capela. Quería sentir el aire pegar en mi rostro, suspiré sentándome en el borde del balcón. Un tulipán amarillo, bajo desde la habitación que estaba arriba. Este estaba puesto en un florero de cristal, con varias piedritas de gel en la parte baja, el florero tenía un hermoso listón verde amarrado y tenía una notita. Yo la noté extrañada y quité la nota leyéndola.

_"Perdóname por lo de hoy. Yo debí explicarte todo, pero creo que somos vecinos de habitación". _

Yo por inercia volteé hacía arriba y vi a Butch, que se asomaba desde su balcón para verme. Él sonrió y yo fruncí el ceño metiéndome a mi habitación; no sé como le hizo para bajar hasta mi balcón. Agarro el pequeño florero con el bello tulipán y se adentro a mi habitación.

—Olvidaste esto—. Me dijo poniendo el florero en mi tocador, yo me crucé de brazos.

—Sal de mi habitación o…

—O ¿Qué? ¿Gritaras? — me pregunto burlonamente, yo lo vi frunciendo el ceño. Era verdad, aunque gritara jamás se atreverían a sacar a su propio jefe.

—Solo vete. — le dije y me alejé de él, dispuesta a salir de mi habitación. Pero él me tomo de mi brazo y me jalo hacia él abrazándome, yo sentí mis mejillas arder.

— ¡Suéltame! — exigí.

—No.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te pateé el trasero? — le pregunté y él carcajeo.

—Ja, ja, ja… no… pero necesito hablar contigo.

—Pues yo no quiero hablar. Mentiroso—. Le dije forcejeando, pero él era más fuerte que yo.

—Mmm… déjame explicarte ¿quieres? — yo bufé molesta, no tenía otra opción si quería que ese tarado me soltara.

—Yo… antes de conocerte…

—Sí, si la amabas a ella… y blah, blah, blah.

Él rio, ante mi comentario sarcástico.

—No, de hecho. Me comprometió mi padre, diciéndome que si no encontraba a alguien que lo convenciera que era mejor que ella, entonces me casaría con ella.

—Así, y ¿Quién fue la afortunada? — otro comentario sarcástico.

—Creo que tú…— me dijo, yo lo miré aburridamente, ok. Eso me estaba costando trabajo analizarlo. Dijo que yo… ¡Oh Dios! Creo que me desmayaré. Mis mejillas ardían a más no poder. Mi cuerpo tembló un poco. Él sonrió divertido y… me beso. Esperen… me ¿beso? ¡Aaaaahhhh! Lo lamento, pero… es que ay dios, sus labios sabían tan bien. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, mientras tanto él ponía sus manos en mi cadera. Él se separo de mí, viéndome. Yo lo miré un poco avergonzada, y él acaricio mi rostro. Me sonrió y me beso de nuevo.

—Yo me voy dentro de una semana—. Le informé, sabiendo que no le gustaría. Él me miro bastante tranquilo, como si ya se esperara ese anuncio.

—Hmp… y a ¿Dónde nos vamos? — pregunto él, haciéndome que me sorprendiera.

— ¿Estás loco? — pregunté y él rio.

—No. Solo que, o te quedas conmigo o me voy contigo.

—Pero… mis padres…

—Ya hablé con ellos.

—Pero… ¿Qué tú que? — me sorprendí, con que era eso porque no habían regresado al hotel al mismo tiempo.

—Y les dije que me esperaría, hasta que tú cumplieras tus dieciocho años. Para que tomes tus propias decisiones. Mientras tanto, creo que debo preguntarte que si… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Yo me sorprendí. Lo miré detenidamente y enseguida me pregunté; como, cuando y porque me había encontrado con este chico tan… tan… lindo (?) tal vez nunca lo sabré, pero de una cosa estoy segura es que si me dieran a elegir entre ir a Francia o a Positano, elegiría Positano.

* * *

**R**eviews?

No sé ustedes, pero el final lo sentí muy corrido xD... en fin, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
